InuSpies
by Ice Miko
Summary: DO NOT THINK THIS IS LIKE SPYKIDS! IT IS NOT! IT IS A HUNDRED TIMES BETTER! Kagome and Sango are spies in the CIA fighting against Naraku who keeps trying to rule the world. in the midst of all this what will she do fullsummery inside)
1. Intro and Prelouge

Hello! The queen of the ice is back from vacation! You know what's frustrating? Someone readjusted my chair and messed up this story and I had to rewrite it! It's horrible! Inu: Feh, stop being such a drama miko This is my second fic and yes, Lydia, you will make a comeback. Lydia: I won't have to marry Koga this time, will I?

No, I've decided to be nice...to you anyway. well... since you brought it up, i guess i will.

Lydia: -groans and pulls out Jaken doll-

we all have our ways to deal with bad days

The next 4 reviewers who review before chapter 3 get to be in this story! So review already if you want a part!

Lydia: -starts poking doll-

Jaken: ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!

here is the full summery:

Kagome and Sango are spies in the CIA fighting against Naraku who keeps trying to rule the world. in the midst of all this what will she do when her partner Sango is paired with the pervertedest spy to ever work in the CIA and she gets paired with the new guy with a shady past and who everyone knows very litle about? and Kouga, the selfish tech assistent, starts eying her other best friend Lydia? she acidently digs into her new colleges life and finds more than she bargained for...and finds herself liking him.

I don't own Inu, but I own the plot.

Just to make things clear, Kag and Sango are 27 and Inu and Mir are 28. Lydia is 26 ½.  
  
Ch1 Intro and prologue  
  
I grabbed the stun gun and put it on zap level 6, the highest level. My partner Sango did the same.  
"We need to zap the door at the same time to open it without setting off the alarm. On 3! 1, 2, 3!" I pressed the trigger and a blue ball of super-charged electricity shot out and smashed one side of the door to smithereens. Sango demolished the other side. I love the new model of electricity concentrators. All spies at the CIA just call 'em super zappers. The best part about 'em is that wen I fried the door, I also short- circuited the entire security system. The cameras guarding this place where easy to get by and all the guards had been gassed by our inside man not too long ago. I mean, they weren't even in color! Some security for a top- secret weapon.  
"Cover my back, Sango, and I'll grab it," she nodded at took position. I stepped in side and found that what I was after looked like a mini laptop. It was in a titanium encasing. To the normal eye, it had no value, but after 2 years as one of the top spies at the CIA I knew most things aren't what they seem. It was on a platform with a chandelier above it. Very suspicious looking. I decided to take a closer look and found that the 'chandelier' was just a camouflage for a target seeking missile launcher (I think it's time to cut down on the James Bond movies). I carefully took the laptop thingy, being careful not to disturb the rigging.  
"Almost done, Kag?"  
"Just a minute," I placed it in my backpack.  
"Ok, let's roll," suddenly, the siren came on, I guess one of the guards got pass the gassing. I got out another gun, my custom-made platinum- grappling gun. And passed my extra to Sango.  
"They said we wouldn't need it, but I never leave anywhere without it,"  
"Good thing," I launched mine through the glass ceiling, hoping it would latch on to one of the metal bars. Sango followed suit.  
"Come on, catch it, please," I was not disappointed. Neither was Sango. I pressed a button on top of my gun and I was pulled to the top. As I neared the glass panel, I used my ring that-really-wasn't-a-ring's laser to cut a hole in the glass so my trip upward would be unhindered.  
"Come on, San, let's get out of here," I pulled her through the hole. I pulled out a pen from my pack and twisted it. It opened to reveal 5 different zed buttons. I pushed the tinniest button and my hovercraft came floating into view right next to me. Sango took back seat and I took the wheel.  
"Let's go slow this time, kay?"  
"I'll try," in a few minutes we were off.  
"You call this slow? We're going a 100 mph!"  
"I usually go 200!"  
"With the windows down? Next time I'm driving,"  
"You drive like Kadea!" the screen on the 'dashboard' flickered to life and showed an elderly lady.  
"And who art thee to sayth I drive bad?" oops, I'm in for it.

(Back at HQ)  
"i'll have thou know i drive wonderfully!"

"i know Kadea," i started to walk out

"oh, and how did thee do at work?"  
"Just the usual, Kadea, just the usual,"   
  
Now will you people review? I'm bribing you with the character thing.


	2. Splitting up

Wow! That worked! Three reviewers already! Did I forget to mention that if you quit reviewing you could forfeit your spot to someone who does review. So far the spots are  
  
sasha-nyanko as Sasha (with the mallet a.k.a. DMC)

clarrisa as Clarrisa

Tora the kick a demon as Tora  
  
Here we go!

Lydia: when do I come in?

Soon

DMC: do I get to keep the mallet?

Sure!  
  
Ch2 Splitting up  
  
(15 mths later) =KGV=  
  
I sat at my desk trying to figure out the brainteasers in front of me.  
"Kag, I'm gonna go get some coffee, you want me to get you a cup?"  
"Sure, a nice latte would be cool. By the way, has Kadae put up the missions yet?"  
"Yeah," I got out of my chair, leaving the teasers for another day.  
"Forget the coffee, let's go check it out," as we walked through the hallway, I saw another spy, Miroku, also the most perverted guy to be in the CIA ad still remain on Kadae's good side. As he went through his usual technique, I did a double backhand spring to avoid him. Sango wasn't as fast and Miroku scored a hit—both kinds.  
"YOU PERV! I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU INTO TOMMAROW!" he obviously forgot that Sango was a double black belt in Kung fu, Karate, and Tai Chi and a triple black belt in Tai Qwan Doh (sp sorry).  
"Come on, Sango. I wanna see what missions we got!"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," we left Miroku to nurse his wounds and stepped into the break room of the CIA. Inside there was a bulletin board with new listings on it. Sango got there first.  
"Ah man! I get stuck with the perv! Oh well, at least the mission is cool. A space station, wow!"  
"Hold on a second, if you're paired with Miroku..." Kadae split us up? We have been partners for 2 years now! Who did she pair me up with? I scanned the paper. Okay, my mission is in two weeks, undercover in Japan...with Inuyasha Arihyoshi? Kadae walked in at that moment.  
"Thou art paired with our newest member. He hast an unknown past. Thou will be going to crack down on Naraku Omnigo's plans as members of his group." A boy with long snowy white hair entered.  
"Here he is now," the boy stepped forward and looked up. His eyes were...amber.  
"It runs in the family,"  
"Huh? What?"  
"The eyes and the hair. For generations we have all had amber eyes and the boys have always had white hair. So I'm going to be working with you?"  
"Err, yeah, I just feel sorry for Sango. She got stuck with Miroku, the perv."  
"Am not!"  
"AND HE LIKES TO EAVSDROP TOO!" the secretary, Rin walked in at that moment  
"Kagome! I get to work with this really cute guy with the absolutely whitest hair and his eyes are amber! His name is..." she spotted Inuyasha.  
"Omi God! That's not him, is it?"  
"No, you must be talking about my older brother, Sesshomaru, except for the fact he's not cute." She sighed in relief.  
"Well, anyway, he's works right next to me and he is sooo cute! You have to see him! He is sooo handsome and... I'm rambling on, aren't I?"  
"Maybe you should cut down on your coffee. Here, sit down," it was while I was making Rin sit down, I saw that Inuyasha had a long dagger (it wasn't long enough to be a sword) tied to his waist under the trench coat he was wearing.  
"You have..."  
"It's made out of bone, my dad told me to carry it around with me wherever I went before he...passed away,"  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!"  
"It's ok, it was a while ago, I'm over it now. Here, I'll show it to you," he took it out of it scabbard.  
"Go ahead, you can feel it." I touched the blade. It felt cool and like, well, a bone.  
"It's been passed down for generations. It's supposedly a dog fang," my butt hole of a sister had to walk in right then, didn't she.  
"Be careful, sister, it's dangerous to play with weapons," my older sister said. She was dressed in weird stuff (imagine Kikyo in the Demon exterminator suit and you've got it).  
"What dya want, Kikyo,"  
"Oh, just to tell you that me and Kagura were assigned to Japan, too, so you'll be seeing a lot of us for the next month or so," darn, darn, DARN!  
"And someone wanted to see you, so I told him to come here,"  
"Hello, my darling," the last person on earth I wanted to see.  
"Get out of here, Koga, I told you it was over," my ex, who I quit seeing when he tried to rape me (imagine Koga with a Hojo hair cut).  
"I brought you flowers," he handed me a bouquet of red roses. I threw them in the trash. He came closer.  
"Why don't I take you to dinner tonight,"  
"I said get out of here! Now!"  
"Let me take you to dinner and I'll leave,"  
"She said to leave her alone," who said that, I looked, and saw Inuyasha getting up. Koga snarled at him, like some rivalry was between them.  
"So you choose a Arihyoshi over me? If you're going to dump me for another guy, you shouldn't sink so low,"  
"Back off, Hanari, if she doesn't want you, leave her alone," Kikyo just stood there with her usual evil look.  
"Come on, Koga, we'll be late for the movie,"  
"This doesn't end here, Arihyoshi," I swear Inuyasha's eyes looked red. Koga walked out the door and his eyes returned to normal.  
  
Short, I know, but I didn't want to leave you with an evil cliffie.

Inu: -glaring at Koga-

Koga: -glaring at Inu-

Stop it guys, you're making me faint at how long you've been going without blinking. Kagome!  
  
Kag: what?

-points at the two bickering-

Kag: easily taken care of. –slaps prayer beads on Koga-

Kag: SIT  
  
Anyway, review


	3. Evil Sister? I Think So

Hello! Cool chapter  
  
plus I wan to say it's kick a$$, but the computer took away the last part. Love your story.  
  
Sayonara! -Tora the kick a$$ demon  
  
Oops! Sorry! Anywho, how come you have no fav's? And what does sayonara mean?  
  
YAY! Sasha gets to be in this too! With the mallet! Keep going! (Thumbs up)   
-sasha-nyanko  
  
Lucky you! Your second story.  
  
Lydia: when do I come in?   
Kilala: Mew maw mow meow? (I should be included too).   
Kag: anyway, what is the little geek Naraku planning this time?   
You'll see. I'm gonna be gone till the 10th, so if you're bored, check out my other story, "a World of Love and Hate" unless you've already read it, like sasha- nyanko. Oh, and I still got an open spot for being in this. Sorry this is so short.  
  
Ch3 Evil Sister?  
  
Koga stomped of angrily, with Kikyo close behind. Kikyo peeked her head through the door.  
"Oh, and little sis, you really shouldn't date an Arihyoshi. It's too low, even for you."  
"Low? Me? And number two, I'm not dating him, I've hardly even met him!" it was too late; Kiyo was already gone from view. I tried to calm myself, but that was humiliating! Now my new partner is gonna think I'm some kinda of baby who has to be carried around! And dating? Where did she get that? I know he's real cute, but...oh no, where did that come from? I'm gonna start babbling like Rin in a few seconds.  
"Sorry about that,"  
"It's ok, I'm used to it. Arihyoshi's and Hanari's have been in a big feud for years. Is your sister always so snotty? She isn't anything like you." Rin walked in at that moment.  
"Hey, Kag, this was left for you in the office," Sesshomaru walked by and Rin walked out the door, following him. I opened the package inside were two bib and pacifier sets with a note from Kikyo that said if I were going on a date with Inuyasha, I would need them. I crumpled the note and threw it in the trash along with the bibs and pacifiers. She makes me so mad! To make a bad day worse, the retired (more like fired) secretary who thought he was still secretary Jaken had to walk in.  
"Kagome! Why did you throw these perfectly good things! Shame on you! Kids these days, think money grows on trees!" Sesshomaru came back, with Rin still following.  
"Jaken, leave the poor girl alone," amazing enough, he listened! And then they left, with Rin still following.  
"I wonder if he even realizes that Rin is following him,"  
"I'm sure he does, just waiting for the right moment to make out with her," I was startled. Is he serious?  
"Nah, I'm just kidding, but I'm sure he knows she's following. It's getting dark, I better o home before Mr. Fluffy, that's Sesshomaru, eats all the ramen. I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
The evil Kikyo has returned! Be afraid, be very afraid! Well, I'll update the 10th! 


	4. Asian Gataway and the Cat Lady

My deepest apologies for getting you in trouble. I'm not quite sure how my letter was misinterpreted. Once again, I'm soo sorry. I didn't think that I'd get you in trouble. -EVL5011  
  
Apologies accepted. I didn't exactly get in trouble, but I would have if I did write to you. Now my mom's just paranoid. And I don't know DMC's email. Maybe I should ask her. Hey DMC! What's your email? Sorry about that, my dad freaked at EVL5011's email address. You can know email me if you're address doesn't have 'gun' or 'evil' and so forth (sorry, EVL5011) cause otherwise my dad will think it's something bad. I don't see why he can't just trust me, it's not like I'm gonna tell anybody about any personal facts. I just found out that he scans my inbox. He doesn't read the mail, thank God, just looks at the addresses.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu, just the plot and Lydia and Kimiko (for whenever I add her).  
  
Oh, by the way, the listings are:  
Sasha—sasha-nyanko  
Tora—Tora the kick a$$ demon  
Kikyo (j/k) I mean Sammy—EVL5011  
Inuyasha's fang—I'm working on a name, don't shoot me!  
  
Ch4 the 'Asian Getaway' and the cat lady  
  
Oh great, I'm on a commercial airline pretending to be going on a vacation to Japan and pretending to be married! Yuck! And it's with my new partner! At least he takes a 'bathroom break' whenever we would be in a situation where we would have to do something. At least we have first class. Oh, no is that... darn it is.  
"Kikyo,"  
"Someone has to watch over you, dear sister,"  
"I hope someone comes and smashes a giant mallet on your head!" all of a sudden, a girl who looked about my age with a cute cat blouse and jeans with cats for pockets on the back (confused? Read sasha-nyanko's story "Demons never Cry") came rushing in.  
"Did someone say mallet?"  
"O-O (however you do it)"  
"I absolutely love mallets! I even have a really big one!" she pulled out the biggest mallet from her appearinglly (sp sorry) small green backpack.  
"O-O"  
"Well, I said 'I hope someone comes and smashes a giant mallet on Kikyo's head'"  
"Well, you can borrow mine, by the way, my name's Sasha," I shook her extended hand...and noticed the cat charm bracelet she had on.  
"Cute bracelet, my name's Kagome,"  
"Nice to meet you, Kagome," Kikyo just put on the snobby face she has when I get something she wants. Kagura came back from the bathroom at that moment.  
"Hello, Kikyo, there was this really cute guy who was waiting in line for the bathroom when I came out. He had silky white hair and amber eyes! I gotta meet him!" I felt an unexpected rage at her, more than the usual hatred. What was it? Jealousy? No way.  
"He's my partner!" she stared at me unbelievingly. She must not have checked the rosters.  
"It's true!"  
"For once, my little sis speaks the truth," Kagura glared at me. Kikyo joined in. Inuyasha walked in at that moment.  
"Sorry to interrupt your sibling love,"  
"Far from it!"  
"Kagura, forget about him, he's an Arihyoshi, there the worst kind." Inu shrugged. i guess he was used to it.  
"Even better! Something to make my parents mad!" I rolled my eyes. Good grief, there just gonna pretend he's not even there! Did Kadae have to give us the same flight? I looked out the window and saw a wasp. It was like no other I've ever seen. When I saw it it flew away. What was it doing at such a high altitude? It was almost like it was spying on me.  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -   
(Somewhere in Japan by a well) A black-haired teenager sat next to a collapsed well in someone's basement, probably his own. He was munching a peach, thinking up some plan. A wasp bussed in with four purple eyes and too many wings than normal wasps. As the boy spotted the wasp, he pressed a loose brick on the well. The back wall gave way to a slide in rainbow colors. He slid down with the bug following. At the bottom was an immense room with every gadget you can think of, and some you can't. He walked over to a place where five big screens were plugged together to make a big screen. There were 7 keyboards in different languages and 1 with different shapes and symbols on it.  
"Computer, plug in and download. Bug 2. Oh, and call in slave 2 to get me some coke,"  
"Welcome back, master Naraku, now downloading." A cable shot out of one of the big screens, the one in the middle.  
"Open up, Bug 2" the back of the supposedly wasp opened up to reveal an input. The boy plugged the cord in the space. Instantly a single image came on the screens. It showed to two girls bickering. Then the girl closest to it turned around. The boy paused the screen.  
"Perfect. The girl has hatred for her sister. Amazing how confounded the world is. Omnigo Naraku is Naraku Omnigo. A simple flip of the first and last names. So simple it was foolproof. He would confound and capture her just and her colleges the same way he did the Japanese agents. A Japanese guy in his late twenties walked from somewhere and carried a tray with a coke can on it. He had on a weird sort of headband with antennae.  
"Your coke, master," Omnigo, or as we shall call him, Naraku, grabbed the coke. And he would turn her into a mindless being.  
  
Cliffie! Everybody clap!   
Everyone: Groan   
Kikyo: I get to make Kag's life miserable! I get to make Kag miserable! I get to make Kag miserable! I get to make Kag miserable! I get to make Kag miserable! I get to make Kag miserable!   
Lydia: when do I come in?   
Next chapter.   
Kikyo: I get to make Kag miserable! I get to make Kag miserable! I get to make Kag miserable! I get to make Kag miserable! I get to make Kag miserable!   
Some one shut her up!   
DMC: gladly done –grabs mallet— muhaha! Death to the dead!   
-imagine what follows- 


	5. 

it's getting really hard to do two stories at once, so i think im gonna cancel this until i finesh my other story. dont worry, it only has another 5 or so chs and then ill work on this. if your really bored, go read it and review. i really wish i could do both, but i cant. ill try to hurry so i can get back to this. 


	6. The Mind Readers, a Jewel, and the only ...

i'm back! if ive already put you in this, you stay, and if not, review again and i will. ive also decieded to put SumeChick16 or whatever the number was in too.  
  
Lydia: -still staring at mirror-  
Um, this is a different fic. You can stop that now.  
Lydia: Thank God!  
By the way, if you're confused, check out "A World of Love and Hate" my other and fist fic here (it's got 32 chapters!). Sorry it's been so long since I updated, wouldn't let me update for a while because of the 'sorry' chapter. Big deal, oh well, everyone who needed to see saw it already.  
Sasha: -giggles-  
Lydia: when do I come in?  
This chapter  
Sasha: -still giggling-  
Kikyo: I do not snore! And who stole Mr. Snuggles?  
Sasha: -stifling giggles-  
Kagome: you do too! And you just admitted you sleep with a teddy bear!  
Kikyo: did not!  
Inu: yes you did! Look at line 18!  
Kikyo: -looks at line 18- Gasp! Well, who took it?  
Sasha: -starts rolling on the floor and laughing-  
Kikyo: what's so funny?  
Sasha: I gave that deformed thing to my cats to play with! -tears now coming to eyes-  
Kikyo: no! Mr. Snuggles! –Rushes to where to black kittens are tearing up a stuffed animal- Cats: Roaw! –Grows humongous until Kikyo runs away-  
Kikyo: ah! I'm gonna kill myself! –Finds a gun somewhere and shoots herself-  
  
Everyone: Yes! She's dead!  
I'm going to brag now, kay? I got my face in the newspaper! I got my face in the newspaper! I got my face in the newspaper! I got my face in the newspaper! I got my face in the newspaper! I got my face in the newspaper! I got my face in the newspaper! I got my face in the newspaper! I got my face in the newspaper! I got my face in the newspaper! Katie and Leah and Adrienne and anyone else who has The Mobile Register can check it out in page 3B in the July 17th's paper. i know that's a wile ago, but i had half of this done before is topped the story for a while.  
  
DISCLAIMER: THE ICE MIKO DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO BUT OWNS LYDIA, KIMIKO, AND KILLALA'S KITTENS!  
Inuyasha, Lydia, Sasha, Sesshomaru, and everyone else with extraordinary hearing (demon forms): why are you speaking in CAPS LOCK!?  
Kag: someone should boot him outa here!  
Tora: -appears from nowhere- let me! Hiya! –Karate chops Disclaimer and boots him into a lingo-  
Inuyasha: now he knows how I felt!  
Sango: hey! I was supposed to do that!  
Now to the story!  
Disclaimer: -in lingo somewhere- what about me?  
IM: -boots him even deeper in lingo- now that that's taken care of...  
  
Ch5 Feuds, a mind reader, and the only person who can kick butt better than Sango  
  
=KGV=  
  
Thank God Kikyo's finally gone to sleep. I wonder if she'll talk in her sleep... {SNORE!} She has to find some way to annoy me, even when she sleeps. She muttered something in her sleep. Ooh, payback time! I activated the recorder on my watch.  
"No, don't take he fluffy bunny."  
"I can't sleep without Mr. Snuggles. I wanna ride the pony. Take me to your leader, oh wait I am your leader." I stifled a giggle. Lord have mercy!  
"Don't let Kagome know. If she knew that..." I leaned in to hear.  
"So that's where the bulldozer is coming from!" Inuyasha walked in with 2 cans of Sprite.  
"Inuyasha! Be quiet! She was saying something interesting!"  
"Where did all the flowers and hearts go?" darn! I missed it!  
"Inuyasha! She was talking about something she didn't want me to know!" he shrugged.  
"I got you a Sprite," I accepted it.  
"You're gonna want to sleep. It's gonna be a long trip tomorrow." I sighed, thinking about the 5-hour trip with Kikyo and Kagura. The thought made me faint.  
  
=IV=  
  
Oh, look at that she's just dropped off, must be thinking about tomorrow. Kikyo snored a big one. I think I might faint too.  
  
=Sasha's view= Yippee! They're all sleeping! That'll make it easy to read their minds! Muhaha! She put her two fingers on Kagome's forehead. A blue flash flashed.  
  
=KGV= I woke up groggily to the sound of laughter. Sasha was laughing along with a girl who had long black hair and was wearing a blue headband with sequins on it (To my friends at school: I lost my black one at wet 'n wild). She had light blue eyes (unlike me) and was wearing a blue shirt and a pair of jeans (my favorite article of clothing! As my school friends will see tomorrow... oh, and actually, my fav color is red). They were in fits of laughter.  
"Too bad they woke up before we could read Kikyo's and Kagura's minds!"  
"Oh, well, we sure found out a lot, Lydia."  
"What's going on?"  
"Dya know what? Me and Lydia here are mind readers and Lydia can send messages with brain waves!"  
"Whatever!"  
"No its true!" all of a sudden a blue light hit me.  
'it is true'  
"AAh! who said that?!"  
"Told dya so!" Kikyo and Kagura came back from bugging the breakfast lady for a better meal and Kagura tried to flirt with Inuyasha. he just moved even closer to the window. i dont know why, but an uncommon anger swept over me. the imposible happened just in time to save Inu from being stuck to the window. a guy in a black trench coat with a gun came and shoved a gun in one of the atendants face. her friend screamed and fainted. he looked at me and snatched my necklace, a pink stone that i had gotten from my grandmother a few hours before she died.  
"hey!" he shoved the gun in my shoulder.  
"Walk to the front!" she held her hands above her head and started to comply, but suddenly spun around and kicked him in the stomach (i'm not a perv). he was out cold.  
'' Tora kicks butt again!" a loud applause was heard from all who hadnt fainted, like Kikyo. i dont see how the CIA ever excepted her. Kagura was hurridly fanning her.  
"Anybody got any rope?" i dragged out of my pack some of the heavy stuff called extra large string and handed it to her.  
"thanks, by the way, here's your necklace," i grabbed it and put it on my neck in a hurry.  
"My Grandmother gave it to me. SHe called it the Shikon no tama or something like that and 'm not supposed to let anyone touch it in case they were a demon or something and they woulduse it for bad. whatever that means. By the way. my name is Kagome,"  
"Nice ta meetcha, mines Tora. My dad's ansestors were samurai's. That jewel, what did you say your grandmother called it?"  
"The Shirkon no tama,, why?"  
"But that would mean... Oh! Lydia! Sasha! Come here! She has the jewel of four souls!" i heard the scrambling of feet and i was imeadietliy (sp sorry) greeted by two loud  
"WHAT!?"

* * *

what is so intresting about the jewel? if your reading this it's a bit different than in the manga

Sasha: muraow, meo maw meow!  
kilala: meo-ow!  
Lydia: WTF? (stolen from Dmc -doges mallet- Sorry!)  
Sasha: i can speak Felin. duh!  
Lydia: well, i can speak wolf and fox  
Shippo: You can? Yay! Growl -poinst at inu-  
Lydia: i know!  
Inu: What's going on?


	7. Wonderful World of Internet

Don't kill me! I know I haven't updated for about a month, but I've been grounded and Hurricane Ivan hit! Plus my PC keeps messing up! Here it goes again... #()$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!!#$&((&$##$&())(&$#!#$&()(!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&() sorry about that

Lydia: on with the excuses

Shut up!

Ch7 E-Mail and instant messaging as well as Secrets untold

KGV

Kagome SpyGirl

Sango 2Fast4U

Inuyasha ImCool

Sesshomaru ImGod

Miroku ImHot

Sasha PhysicKitty

(Kagome emailing Sango)

I can't believe it! We've finally got ton away from my annoying sis and her friend! Hey, if you're on, IM me.

Kag

-instant messaging thing pops up-

2Fast4U: hey Kag! Was?

SpyGirl: n/m/h/j/c

2Fast4U: same here. Rin is all over that new secretary she's working with

SpyGirl: I now

2Fast4U: and how's his bro?

SpyGirl: Fine, I guess. He is kinda cute

2Fast4U: Hmmmm...

SpyGirl: What?

2Fast4U: u like him, don't u?

SpyGirl: not the way you're implying

-ImGod has entered the conversation-

SpyGirl: what r u doing here?

ImGod: I need some advice

2Fast4U: what kinda advice? Or is this about Rin?

ImGod: Kagome, is she always that good on stuff like that

SpyGirl: u bet

2Fast4U: so I guess it is true...

SpyGirl: shut up! And its not!

ImGod: well? Help me!

-ImHot has entered the conv.-

2Fast4U: oh boy

ImHot: and what r u beautiful things doing

2Fast4U: what?

2Fast4U: -rolls eyes-

SpyGirl: oh

ImHot: what?

2Fast4U: you're not hot

ImHot: am 2

2Fast4U: r not. But u r about to get booted

ImHot: right

SpyGirl: flirts –rolls eyes-

-ImHot is booted from conv. By 2Fast4U-

ImGod: and your critizing me?

SpyGirl: that's Sango

2Fast4U: do not!

SpyGirl: I haven't even asked the question yet! That means u do! Sango likes Miroku!

2Fast4U: crap...

-PhysicKitty has joined the conv.-

PhysicKitty: hey!

-PhysicKitty is booted by ImCool-

SpyGirl: Inuyasha? Where did u come 4m?

ImCool: I was on the whole time w/ Sango

SpyGirl: is this true?

2Fast4U: giggles nervously

-2Fast4U is booted by SpyGirl-

-ImHot has reentered the conv.-

ImHot: that's not fair!

-ImHot is booted by SpyGirl-

ImGod: WILL SOMEONE FREAKIN HELP ME!

ImCool: ooh. You've got a temper

-ImCool is booted by ImGod-

SpyGirl: well, Mr. Bossy. Rin loves chocolate, especially from a secret admirer

ImGod: gotcha bye!

SpyGirl: and flowers! Her favorite r tulips!

-ImGod has left the conv.-

-SpyGirl has left the conv.-

(5 min. later)

You've got mail!

(Rin to Kag)

Kagome! U won't believe it! I just found red tulips and a box of chocolates on my doorstep! I think I have a secret admirer! And tulips are my favorite flowers!

-Rin

(Kag to Rin)

Wow, I wonder who it is...

Kag

(Inu to Kag)

what was she talking about?

-Inu

(Kag to Inu)

Who, Sango? Ya now, I'm just a room down ya don't have 2 email me

Kag

I shut down my laptop and run to the kitchen to get something to eat. Kikyo was actively pigging out then went to force herself to throw up. Yeah, she has Bulimia. My sister is so stupid! I don't see how we share any genes! I fingered once more the jewel my grandmother gave me. It glows pink when I rub it. Weird. Kikyo walks into the room. I better hide the jewel, Kikyo wanted it, but grandma gave it to me and told me not to show it to her because even though she was my older sister, if it got into her hands it could ruin everybody. She told Kikyo she had lost it. Yep, my grandma is cool, can't say the same about Grandpa. I quickly try to hide the necklace, but it's too late, Kikyo spotted me.

"What is that?"

"Nothing,"

"Don't lie to me, sister. You can't hide anything from me. I was always the smarter of the us." She reaches for the silver chain on my neck and breaks it.

"Hey!"

"The jewel! Where did you get this? Yes, our stupid late grandmother gave it to you. How dare she! **I'm** the oldest! I should get the Shirkon!"

"Give...it...back!"

"Never!"

"Give it back, Kikyo, what's it to you? It's just fashion jewelry,"

"No, you dimwit Kagura! It's the Shirkon!"

"Oh! Take it quick!"

"Kikyo, Shirkon whatever, it's not yours. I have no idea why your grandmother gave it to Kagome, but it's hers not yours." Kikyo turned to see Inuyasha in the doorway.

"And what are you going to do about it?" in one quick movement Inuyasha had Kikyo in a headlock.

"And you used to be my boyfriend, are you going to throw all that away?"

"I did that a long time ago. You wanted for me to get in the bed with you and that was it," I gasped. Kikyo dropped the necklace and I went to retrieve it. Inuyasha released his grasp. And walked over to me.

"I hate that freak,"

'And I've lived with her till I was 18,"

"Ouch,"

"You got that right. You were her boyfriend?"

"For 2 weeks. Then I realized what she wanted and I dumped her. And you had to live with her for 18 years? Poor you,"

"That's why I joined the CIA as soon as I could. Then Kikyo copied me again."

"I can see that, why did she want your necklace?"

"I have no clue, she hated our grandma,"

"She called it the 'Shirkon',"

"My grandma was just like my Grandpa, I'm sure you've seen him running around the CIA," Inuyasha inwardly shuddered. He remembered.

Flashback

And old man with a walking stick ran up to Inuyasha, putting a small piece of paper on his head with some funny symbols on it.

"Demon be gone!" Inuyasha looked a little nervous, but flicked the paper of his head.

"Nice calligraphy," and he left with a bewildered geezer standing in his wake.

"Why didn't it work? There's a demon running around!" Inuyasha caught up with Kagome.

"What's his problem?"

"Don't ask,"

End flashback

3rd person

"I have, it was a little weird," he admitted.

"Little! Well, grandma wasn't as bad, but she said that my necklace had the power to magically give wishes. She did tell nice stories, though, my favorite was a sad one about a miko and a hanyou, and a hanyou is a half-demon,"

"I know,"

"You do? That's weird...but anyway the miko and the hanyou were in love, but an evil person tricked the 2 into hating each other, then the miko and the hanyou fought, the miko pinned him to a tree with an enchanted arrow. The miko died soon after." Inuyasha knew it well, his mother had told it to him many times. His mom had told him that eventually the offspring would patch up the story and marry. But he didn't tell Kagome.

How was that? Its 5 pages! Are you happy? To all my beloved reviewers, I now have a c2 community! Its got some great stories on it! Not the everyday junk!


	8. Author's Note: IceMiko Returns!

AN

Hey guys, I finally returned!

Sorry for leaving on you :sweat:

I still like the idea i had for this story, and I plan to come back to it hopefully by the time school starts up again. Right now I'll be working on my Kingdom Hearts Fanfic while I'm In India. 


End file.
